


A Lazy Day In

by Slytheringirle



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and cuddle, and order chinese, it's a lazy day in and they, there is a lot of cuddling, watch a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytheringirle/pseuds/Slytheringirle
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire decided to have a lazy day and end up having lunch in bed and watching Fantastic Beasts and the Crimes of Grindelwald..Based on the prompt: ExR with needy cuddling or waking up cuddling in the sunlight.





	A Lazy Day In

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: ExR with needy cuddling or waking up cuddling in the sunlight.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Grantaire said, grinning down at the blond wrapped around him.

“‘Morning,” mumbled Enjolras, not bothering to open his eyes.Contrary to popular belief, Enjolras wasn’t a morning person- on the rare nights he went to bed in, that is.

“I need to get up, you know.”

Enjolras’s brows furrowed,eyes still closed, and he looked absolutely adorable. “Why?”

“Well, because my bladder is going to explode and I don’t want to spend the weekend in the hospital getting a transplant. That, and because I need to make breakfast. Food, you know. One of the main essentials for human survival.”

He could feel Enjolras roll his eyes, and his grin only widened.

“We could order something around noon,” he said. “I’m sure we can do without till then.”

Grantaire snorted at that. “What? You don’t have a case to work on? Or a government to take down?”

“They can wait,” mumbled Enjolras, waving a hand dismissively.

“Okay then, we can have a lazy day and order take out. What about my bladder?”

Enjolras merely rolled over, leaving him free to go.

“What? No fight?” He asked as he got up, feigning hurt. “Are you really that willing to let me go? Is the sex not good enough?”

“Grantaire, just go.” Said Enjolras sleepily,managing to keep his eyes shut.

When he got back from the bathroom Enjolras was fast asleep, his blond curls fanned out on the pillow. Smiling softly, he reclaimed his place on the bed and pulled Enjolras closer, who instinctively wrapped his arms around him.

Out of the two of them, he was the morning person, and he didn’t actually need coffee to function. Knowing that he wasn’t going back to sleep and not wanting to get up -why would he? Enjolras was pressed up against him, all soft and warm- he grabbed their laptop and started working on a commission, he’d already used up all his lazy days with that one.

Enjolras finally woke around noon, as Grantaire was putting the final touches to his drawing. “‘Afternoon,” he grinned as he felt Enjolras sit up, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve.

“‘Afternoon,” mumbled his boyfriend. Apparently an extra four of sleep didn’t do. He looked like he was contemplating going back to sleep, and, seeing that, Grantaire shook his head.

“Nope.” He held an arm out between Enjolras and the pillows. “You’re getting up, going to the bathroom and making coffee. When you’re done you can come back and cuddle. I’ll stream a movie on the laptop.”

His boyfriend shot him a glare but he got up all the same, making his way to the bathroom across the hallway.

“I hate you,” grumbled Enjolras when he came back, a coffee mug in hand. He hadn’t bothered combing his hair, meaning it still looked like a bird’s nest, not that he was complaining, he loved it when Enjolras looked like a mere mortal.

“I love you too,” he grinned.

Enjolras rolled his eyes and climbed into the bed with him, nuzzling against him. “What are you doing?”

“I just finished a commission,” he said, saving his work.

“You’re not planning on working today, are you?” The frown was visible in Enjolras’s voice and he couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face.

“What? Can’t stand the possibility of me getting richer than you?” He teased.

Enjolras rolled his eyes again.

“Keep doing that and you’ll end up giving yourself a migraine.”

“You said we’ll watch a movie, and cuddle,” said Enjolras eyeing the laptop screen.

“I never said we’ll be cuddling.”

“It goes unsaid,” Enjolras shot back, not missing a beat. “It’s a movie rule, and lazy day’s in.”

“Right. So what do you want to watch?”

“All the king’s men.” Enjolras wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him back gently so that they were both leaning against the headboard.

“Sounds nice…” he said warily as he typed it up. “What is it about?”

Enjolras didn’t answer, but the black and white picture that popped up was enough of a reply.

“Okay, how about a movie that came out within the last fifty years?” He asked, looking at Enjolras sideways, not wanting to ruin their position. “And preferably with colours.”

Enjolras wrinkled his nose, “I hate romcoms.”

“It doesn’t have to be a romcom, we could watch some war or action movie. Romcom isn’t the only genre with modern movies out there, you know.”

Enjolras sounded skeptical. “Like what?”

“Well…” he looked up adventurous movies.

“Not Marvel,” said Enjolras immediately. “I hate Marvel.”

“How can you hate Marvel?” He asked, incredulous.

“They use DC characters “-with copyright, interfered Grantaire-” and they make au movies were characters that had previously died in other movies are alive in. They’re milking every last peny” -that’s how business works-”and the citizens are falling for the advertisements. This kind of-”

Enjolras sounded like he could go on for hours, something Grantaire didn’t doubt, so he cut him off. “Hey, that’s a lazy day in, remember? And a corrupt filming company is going to ruin it for us, you can rant about them on your blog later.”

The blond looked like he wanted to protest, but a soft smile broke across his face. He leaned across the bed to the nightstand on the other side and set down his coffee mug before wrapping both of his arms around Grantaire’s waist and resting his head on the brunet’s shoulder. “Whatever, just open a movie so that we can get on with the cuddling.”

At the end they settled for Fantastic Beasts and the Crimes of Grindelwald.

“I never thought Dumbledore would be gay,” said Enjolras halfway through the movie. The laptop was on one side of the bed and they were on the other, a tangle of limbs.

Grantaire had been drifting off when Enjolras had talked, the warm body pressed against him and the room’s cold air balancing each other out, but his voice pulling him back to the land of the living. “Happy to have something in common with the greatest wizard of the century?” He teased, voice gruff with sleep.

“He was all about love in the Harry Potter series, why do you think he was single?” Asked Enjolras as though he hadn’t heard him.

“There are platonic relationships, you know, it’s still love.”

“It is love, but…” He furrowed his brows, trying to come up with a counter argument. “Do you think he ever fell in love again?”

“Nah, he was probably too busy manipulating Harry. Now forget that” -he paused the movie-”are you hungry? I’m starving.”

“I’m dying for a meal, actually. But I don’t want to move, and I don’t want you to move either.”

“What’s your plan then? Starve to death?”

“Can’t we get the delivery guy to bring the food here?”

“And have him break down the door?”

Enjolras shrugged. “We'll replace it.”

“And spend a whole day picking a door _and_ havea blacksmith replace it? Come on Apollo, you can let me go for a few seconds, I won’t evaporate.”

Enjolras tightened his hold on him. “You don’t know that for sure.”

He laughed at that. “Come on, can’t you risk me for food? I have no problem sacrificing you for a BigMac.”

“You’re really cuddly, so no, I’m not letting you go for a meal that’ll be digested in two hours. If the hunger becomes unbearable I’ll just resort to cannibalism, you’ll be with me till the end of time then. With that being said, we’re not ordering from McDonald’s. This chain is responsible for half of the world’s hunger, they fatten up animals only to slaughter them later, using them merely for their products while thousands are starving. They use up all the farmers’ products for their benefit while paying them the least they can get away with. Meaning that their products are overpriced, not to mention extremely unhealthy. It’s scientifically proven that-”

“Hey, I was just messing with you. I know you don’t like McDonald’s.” -he felt Enjolras physically relax against him and suppressed a grin-”I was thinking about getting something from the chinese place around the corner. If I remember correctly, you hate half of my order last time after finishing yours.”-Enjolras punched him softly at that-”So what do you say?”

“As long as you figure out a way to get the food that doesn’t involve you getting out of bed...”

He grinned. “I’m afraid that’s not possible.”

“Fine, but I’m not letting you go.”

“What do you suggest I do then?”

Half an hour later found Enjolras and Grantaire in the lobby -so much for their lazy day in, but the condo rules didn’t allow them to permit the delivery guy to get it in, something Enjolras had almost broken into a rant about before Grantaire shut him up with a kiss- with their arms around each others waist.

“Enjolras,” said Grantaire with some amusement. “You have to let go for a moment so I can pay, you know.”

Enjolras dropped his arm from around the brunet’s waist with a grumble, but kept brushing it against his side not so discreetly. After tipping the delivery guy, Grantaire wrapped his empty arm around Enjolras’s shoulder -the other holding their lunch-, and pulled him closer. “See? We’re still both fully functioning. A few moments of no contact didn't end us.”

“We _had_ contact," countered Enjolras. “I kept my hand against your side the whole time.”

“But it wasn’t _direct_ contact, my pants were in the way.”

“Let’s fix that then.”

“You sure you want to eat in bed?” Grantaire asked as they settled into their previous positions.

“It’s not negotiable,” said Enjolras, “lazy day rules aren’t.”

Eating and cuddling weren't the best activities to combine, but they managed alright along with watching the movie.

“Not bad for a lazy day,” murmured Enjolras as the credits rolled. He was obviously struggling to keep his eyes open, and so was Grantaire. Their lunch containers were strewn all around the bed, but they couldn’t care less right now.

He hummed in agreement and pulled pulled Enjolras closer to him -which wasn’t physically possible, but at least he could say he tried- and nuzzled against him. It took less than a minute for Enjolras’s breathing to even out and Grantaire followed suit shortly after. As he drifted off, his last thought was; _not bad for a lazy day._

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on tumblr. Feel free to submit prompts anonymously [here](https://enjoltaire-is-canon.tumblr.com/%22)  
> , though I'm already working on two prompts, so it might take a day or two.


End file.
